Talks Machina Episode 51
| Image = TM_51.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien, Laura Bailey, Brian Wayne Foster, and Travis Willingham. | ChapterNum = Talks Machina | EpNum = 51 | GnSNum = C2E3a | Airdate = 2018-01-30 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:21:49 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUA2FIi3N1s | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fifty-first episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * Marisha stops by despite not being a scheduled guest. Brian tells her to “get the fuck out of here.” * @Jijino: Laura, how much do you think the groups poor rolling this week was because Sam taunted you, your wonderful dice, and the dice gods before the game? * @BeccaEnterline: Travis: How are you feeling about the face that Fjord can actually contribute to the planning stages as opposed to how Grog just wanted the talking to stop? Do you enjoy it? * Pawn315: For Liam: When Caleb managed to finally get those books, he was giddy. How much of that was you acting and how much was genuine excitement? * @absyntheana: All: Everyone makes fun of Laura for her dice superstitions and rituals, and yet everyone believes in the power of the golden snitch to the extreme. Explain? * @sethadamjones: Laura: Is drawing in your book part of the general worship of the Traveler? Or something you came up with? * Axorfett12: Travis and Liam: We’ve seen Caleb and Fjord work together closely during the last two episodes. As the two arcane characters in the group, how do they view each other’s magical abilities? * Gif of the Week: @GuySniper’s gif of shell telephone * D20sorDie: For anyone: Now that a few episodes have gone by and you’re finding a groove, what surprised you most about your new character? * @RandomIndy: Laura, How does it feel have Jester be a huge flirt with Fjord? * @VBlaze421: For Travis: was the mustang joke we all loved aimed at Fjord’s name only, or were you also having flashbacks to your FMA days? * @Lemuraben: for Liam: Caleb uses his School of Transmutation powers in the Money Pot scam in episode 2. Did you pick the school because it would complement your cons, or did the idea of being a scammer come from being able to do stuff like that? * @xelbiee: To Everyone: What made you choose your names? * Fanart of the Week: Anna Landin, aka @AnnaLandin of Fjord invoking his Hexblade’s Curse against Kylre * RedDelphi: Laura: Jester comes across as surprisingly gullible for someone in the trickery domain. Is she naïve, just loves mischief of all kinds even when she is the target, or something else entirely? * @Immun3knowledgy: Travis: Were the details of the physical transformation of your falchion something you planned with Matt beforehand, or was in an improvised description? * A debate was had about Trinket’s lifespan, much to Laura’s dismay. * @BlueManxCat: Liam: Caleb has been quieter than everyone else in the group. Is that his character, or are you still feeling him out? * @mathilde_draws: To all, how terrifying was that first fight? * @amphrite: Laura: We noticed you used more cantrips than you should have, and you addressed that you thought you could change them like normal spells. So after 3 live sessions of trial and error, do you know which 3 Cantrips you’re going to keep? * Samjp910: For Travis: Whether or not it is safe to assume that Fjord’s patron is aquatic in nature, based on the most recent episode, is he fully aware of who his patron is, or is it shrouded in a degree of mystery? * Sameal_Prince_of_Hel: Liam - Why have you been neglecting the Shield spell? Is the refusal to use this spell a Caleb decision (backstory), or a design choice (character creation)? * @TP_Grant: To All: What lessons did you draw from that first boss fight about what roll each character plays in combat? * @Wafflereck: Laura: how does Jester look at Nott? A partner in crime? A reflection of her own mischievous nature? Or something else? * Curtis Ryan Degraw: To Travis: How did it feel to get a killing blow with a spell for the first time? * TeaDrinker13: Laura: how does it feel to be stronger than Travis? * @VT_VoiceofAdam: All: What, other than imminent death by Mercer, are you most concerned about for your characters? * #thankmyguests: Traveler Save Me, Have This Mustang Man, Frumpkin Be Flyin’, and I’m your host, One More Round of Trost, Sir Talks Machina After Dark Quotations * Travis: I was Roy Mustang on Fullmetal Alchemist. It didn't have anything to do with that. I was strictly trying to give a tip of the fanservice cap to the peeps. Since there was a horse. External Links * loquaciousquark's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: